Mew Mew Reunion
by Starsaa
Summary: HIATUS. Ichigo has something to tell the other mew mews, so she arranges to have a reunion. Little does she know, she's not the only one with a surprise. continuation of the series.
1. Chapter zero: Preface

Chapter zero: Preface

Ichigo was 16 when Ryou extracted her animal DNA. Rettasu and Minto were also 16, Zakuro was 18, and Purin was 10. The girls were somewhat reluctant to separate with it, but Ryou assured them it was for the best. He even extracted "Alto's" DNA from himself to show them that it was a quick and virtually painless process. The ex-mew mews are all grown up now. Ichigo is married to Masaya, Zakuro and Minto work together in the entertainment business (singers/actors), Rettasu is a psychologist, and Purin jumps from job to job because even as a teenager she has the attention span of a fly. Every once in a while she'll head back to Café Mew Mew and just hang out, even though it's out of business and nobody else goes there anymore. Ryou hasn't been heard from since he learned of Ichigo's engagement, and Keiichiro... well, none of the mew mews know what became of him after they quit waitressing at Café Mew Mew. Ichigo works at a day-care center Monday through Friday and waitresses on Saturday.


	2. Chapter one: Ichigo Things

Chapter one: Ichigo Things

"Ichigo," Masaya knocked on the bathroom door, "you've been in there for quite some time. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Masaya, everything is fine," Ichigo replied, "you can come in now."

The smile in her voice let Masaya know she wasn't lying. Then he walked in to see her holding a pregnancy test and suddenly he became nervous.

"Ichigo... are you... did we... am I..."

"Yes," Ichigo giggled, "I'm pregnant. We did it. You're going to be a father."

"Oh, Ichigo," Masaya hugged his wife. "It finally happened."

"I know," Ichigo sighed, "I was actually beginning to lose hope."

Masaya brushed aside a lock of red hair and stared into shimmering brown eyes. "It's so nice to see you happy again."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo blushed, "but ever since Ryou extracted my iriomote yamaneko DNA, I just haven't felt like myself. I thought I'd be glad to be normal again, but it sucks!"

Masaya laughed. "So, now what are you going to do?"

Ichigo beamed, "arrange a mew mew reunion!"

"A mew mew reunion?" Masaya blinked.

"That's right, nya!" Ichigo replied, "I'm gonna get a hold of Minto and Purin and Rettasu and even Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro!"

"Ryou?" Masaya's voice held a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah," Ichigo grinned, "don't you wanna rub it in his face? You didn't get to do it when we got engaged because he pulled a Houdini, and he never responded to the wedding invitation, nor did he show up. This may be your last chance!"

Masaya shook his head, rolled his eyes, and smiled. "how do you do that?"

"It's a gift," Ichigo shrugged, knowing neither of them could put into words exactly what 'that' was.

"Alright," Masaya gave Ichigo a quick kiss, "I'll go find the current locations of the other former mew mews and their former managers, and you... I don't know, do Ichigo things."

"Ichigo things?" Ichigo blinked as she watched her husband walk away. With a mischievous grin, she pounced on him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and hugged his neck. "Ichigo things, huh?" 

Masaya laughed, "get off me. You know what I meant."

"Then why should I get down?" Ichigo purred. "Masaya is an Ichigo thing. I wanna do that."

"But Masaya has other things to do," Masaya responded.

"Other things can wait," Ichigo said, "Masaya told Ichigo to do Ichigo things. Masaya is an Ichigo thing, and Ichigo always obeys Masaya."

Masaya sighed. "Okay, you win. But please, if you don't want to let go of me, at least let me carry you where I can see you."

"Fair enough." Ichigo hopped down, then walked in front of Masaya and allowed him to pick her up. With an exchange of smiles, Ichigo was carried to a room where she could do Ichigo things.


	3. Chapter two: The One and Only

Chapter two: The One and Only

_Ring_

Minto froze with a very ticked off expression. She'd been stretching, so she could practice the dance Zakuro would be teaching her, and she hated being interrupted. She picked up her cell phone, cursing at herself for not turning it off, and decided to answer it so she could take her wrath out on the caller... provided that caller wasn't Zakuro.

"What do you want?"

"All these years and still no manners, Minto-kun?"

"Ichigo! How'd you get my number?"

"Lucky guess," Ichigo held a photo that showed the five mew mews and there was a blue heart drawn around Zakuro. Ichigo remembered how mad she'd been at Minto for that one, but now she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Minto went back to a bad mood.

"Nothing," Ichigo lied. "I called to invite you and Zakuro-san to a mew mew reunion."

"Why?"

"Well, it'll be like a high school reunion, except it will only be the eight of us."

"Eight?"

"Me, you, Zakuro-san, Purin-chan, Rettasu-kun, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Masaya."

"What if Rettasu and Purin have someone they want to bring?"

"As long as they don't mind that someone knowing they used to be half animal super girls."

"Mew mew sounds so much nicer," Minto looked over as the door opened. Then she blushed.

"What are you doing on the phone?" Zakuro asked, "you should be practicing. We're shooting the video tomorrow."

"I know, onee-sama, but Ichigo called and--"

"Ichigo? Let me talk to her."

Minto nodded and handed over her cell phone, the turned around and growled enviously.

"Sorry if Minto was rude, Ichigo-kun."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Ichigo giggled.

"I can barely hear you," Zakuro sighed, "hold on, I'm going to transfer the call to the house phone."

"I'll wait," Ichigo nodded, and she did. There was some rustling and a series of clicks, and then silence. Ichigo tilted her head.

"Can you hear me?" Zakuro's voice came back suddenly.

"Yes," Ichigo confirmed.

"Alright."

"Why did you make Minto-kun get off the phone?"

"She needs to practice, and we haven't talked in a while. Why'd you call?"

"To invite you and Minto-kun to a mew mew reunion."

"That sounds fun. When and where?"

"Well it has to be a Sunday because that's the only day I'm free... unless I can find a replacement for my shifts..."

"Sundays are good," Zakuro replied. "Next week?"

"I want it to be soon but I wasn't sure if a week would be enough time. Nobody knows where Ryou and Keiichiro are."

"I can track them down. But if you'd rather play it safe we can wait two weeks."

"Alright. And I was thinking we'd meet at Café Mew Mew."

Zakuro pulled out her day planner and scheduled the reunion in its calendar. "We'll be there."

"Thanks so much. I know Minto-kun will go if you do."

"Heh," Zakuro rolled her eyes, "that's too true."

"Okay, well, that's all I wanted. Now that you have my number feel free to call anytime. Oh yeah, and you're allowed to bring guests to the party as long as you don't mind them knowing you used to be a mew mew."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck with your video shoot."

"Thanks. I'll keep you informed when I find out anything about Ryou and Keiichiro."

"Much appreciated. See you in a couple weeks."

"Two weeks it is."

Ichigo hung up the phone, then smiled at Masaya who was now standing over her shoulder.

"So Zakuro and Minto will be there?"

"Yes they will."

"And the others?"

"I left a message on Rettasu's answering machine earlier, I still haven't got a hold of Purin, and Zakuro's going to track down Ryou and Keiichiro."

"Are you going to try to contact Purin?"

"Not yet. I asked Rettasu about her, so I'm going to wait and see if she can tell me anything."

"Okay. So, now what do we do?"

Ichigo shrugged. Then she looked down at the picture and sighed. "For the future of the earth, I am at your service, nya..."

"Oh, Ichigo," Masaya hugged his wife, "I know you miss being a cat girl, but you told me Ryou said that the process of extracting the animal DNA is irreversible."

"He did," Ichigo dried softly, "I just..." she sighed.

"I know," Masaya held Ichigo's chin to make her look at him, and then he kissed her gently. "But neko or not, you're still Momomiya Ichigo."

Ichigo wiped her eyes. "The one and only, nya"

Masaya laughed softly, "the one and only."


	4. Chapter three: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter three: Surprise, Surprise

Time passed slowly for Ichigo. It was two days before she heard from Rettasu, and she didn't find Purin until the first Sunday. Zakuro had called Thursday to let it be known that she found Keiichiro, only to learn from him that Ryou had disappeared one week prior. Keiichiro called on Monday saying that he found the blonde, but it might take some convincing to get him to attend the reunion. Ichigo told Keiichiro to put Ryou on the phone, but the younger man wasn't around so the older promised to have him call when he got home. Sure enough, Ryou called the next day, and Ichigo told him it would mean a lot to her if he'd come. He said he'd see what he could do. When the day of the reunion finally came, Ichigo was rushing all over the place. With Masaya's help, she calmed down long enough to get to Café Mew Mew, and then she became a ball of energy again. It came in handy, however, because she managed to get a very decent buffet table made before Zakuro and Minto arrived. Purin came next, eager to help, and so Ichigo sent her to the kitchen to make more food. Considering that didn't take her too long, she was bored by the time Rettasu showed up, apologizing for being late and saying she had an unexpected 'customer'. Ichigo sighed and walked over to Masaya.

"All the mew mews are accounted for," she smiled. Masaya could tell she wasn't satisfied.

"Keiichiro just called," his wife's expression lightened at his words, and he reluctantly continued, "to say that Ryou might need more convincing than he thought. So they'll be a little late."

"They already are a little late," Ichigo sighed. "Oh well, I guess I should be greateful Ryou's coming at all."

"Keiichiro supposedly had to make some sacrafuces to attend as well," Zakuro told the reunion moderators, "so be happy he's coming back, too."

"I am," Ichigo spoke reassuringly, "but I kind of figured he'd find a way to get here. Ryou, however, is slightly on the immature side and still doesn't want to accept that I'm not his."

"True. Minto still calls me 'onee-sama', but she's tried a few times to make it more that that."

"Huh!" Ichigo blushed, "you mean Minto-kun is... gay?"

"Or at least halfway there," Zakuro tilted her head, "you never noticed?"

"I just thought she was obsessed with you..."

"She is, but she makes it seem like a sisterly love. I can understand how you got confused. True, she looks up to me, but there's so much more to it than that."

"Wow. I thought I was the only one with a surprise today."

"Careful, Ichigo," Masaya put in, "you have a tendency to let things slip out."

"Yeah I do," Ichigo grinned. A limo pulled up. "Oh, good, Keiichiro and Ryou won't be as late as they thought."

"Keiichiro and Ryou are here!" Purin unneededly announced. Rettasu and Minto followed her to the newly arrived vehicle, and met up with Masaya, Ichigo, and Zakuro who were also heading to meet the men.

"Ryou," Ichigo hugged the blonde, "I'm so glad you came. I've missed you."

"You have?" Ryou blushed, then hugged her close. Masaya held in his jealousy for Ichigo's sake. "I've missed you, too."

"You've gotten taller," Ichigo giggled.

"How do you know you haven't just been shrinking?"

"Oh, Ryou," Ichigo laughed, "please tell me this means you've put it past you."

Ryou nodded, "I have."

"Great," Ichigo hugged him once more, "I'm so happy to hear that."

A rouse of 'ahem' came from the others. Ichigo looked over to see a woman very similar to herself , only with blue hair the shade that Minto's turned when she transformed into Mew Minto, and soft, almost lavender eyes.

"Oh," Ryou let go of Ichigo and walked over to the other woman. "Momomiya Ichigo, meet Aoi Kiichigo."

"A pleasure," Ichigo offered her hand. Kiichigo smiled and shook it. "Are you Ryou's girlfriend?"

"I am," Kiichigo's voice was another attribute she and Ichigo shared. Masaya was the first to notice that notice that she resembled Ichigo even more when she smiled... if that was even possible. Ichigo was suddenly the jealous one.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I can make my announcement!"

"Actually, Ichigo," Ryou interrupted, "there's something I need to tell you and the girls."

"Can't it wait?" Ichigo tried to be nice, "I've been waiting two weeks for this!"

"And I've been waiting four years to tell you what I have to say."

"Stop exaggerating," Ichigo scoffed.

"He's not exaggerating," Kiichigo spoke. "He's told me everything about you girls and what he has to say is important."

"Ichigo," Masaya pulled Ichigo close enough so he could whisper, "I know our news is big, but why don't you be nice and let Ryou talk first?"

"What!" Ichigo snapped. Masaya would never side with Ryou so this had to be because Kiichigo said something. Ichigo growled softly, "I am Momomiya Ichigo, the one and only, nya"

"Uhh, Ichigo," Masaya blinked, "your-"

"I'm what!" Ichigo hissed.

"No, that's not..." Masaya stopped when his wife noticed a familiar black tail curled around her leg.


	5. Chapter four: Ichigo's Thunder

Chapter four: Ichigo's Thunder

Slowly, she reached up and pet the soft, furry cat ears atop her head. The she spun around and grabbed Ryou's shoulders.

"You said the process was irreversible!" she shrieked. Ryou laughed. 

"I could tell you didn't really want to part with your powers, so I just nulled them for a while."

"All of us?" Purin asked hopefully.

"All of you. In fact, Purin, since you're so system should have given in sooner than the others. However, you should all be back to the way you were by now."

"Only one way to find out," Purin reached into her pocket and pulled out her mew pendant.

"Come on, girls," Keiichiro coaxed, "you know you never got rid of them."

"Ichigo did," Kiichigo said. While Rettasu, Zakuro, and Minto got out their pendants, Ryou's girlfriend handed two things to Ichigo. They were her mew pendant and Masha in his key chain form. Ryou had taken Masha away and Ichigo had given her pendant to him because she didn't want to remember. Now that she knew she was still a mew mew, she was eager to transform, so she did, and the other mew mews followed her lead. After her transformation, Ichigo sighed happily. This was something she could do that Kiichigo, hopefully, could not.

"It feels so good to be back in this ridiculous outfit," Ichigo purred, "and the best part is I don't have to fight crime anymore! Oh, not that I didn't love saving the Earth, I just don't think I'd be as agile in my current condition." 

"Condition?" Keiichiro was the first to react to the word. "Ichigo, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Well, there's something I want to tell you guys."

"You said you had a surprise for us," Rettasu spoke up, "is this your idea of a surprise?"

"Guys," Ichigo smiled, "it's okay."

"Ichigo," Zakuro's voice was accusing, "are you..."

Ichigo sighed, "yes. I'm pregnant."

Ryou paled, and the rest were momentarily silent.

"Well, congratulations, Ichigo!" Keiichiro said suddenly, then jokingly punched Masaya's shoulder and winked at him. The younger blushed.

"Yes, congratulations," Zakuro, Minto, and Rettasu said.

"Onee-chan's gonna have a baby?" Purin bounced up to the yamaneko girl and poked her stomach.

"Yes," Ichigo poked Purin's forehead, "and please, don't do that."

"Sorry." Purin smiled, but Ichigo knew she was sincere. Then the older girl looked at Ryou, who's face was beginning to show colour again.

"Ryou?"

"I'm... happy for you..." the blonde choked on his voice.

"Ryou," Ichigo smiled pitifully, "you said you were over it. Was that a lie?"

"What is she talking about, Ryou-kun?" Kiichigo asked. Masaya laughed.

"He never told you?" he asked. Kiichigo shook her head. Masaya explained, "Ryou used to have such a crush on Ichigo. He even ran away when he found out we were getting married."

"Ryou," Kiichigo turned, "is this true? Do you still love Ichigo?"

"Love!" Ichigo and Ryou jumped. Then the cat girl looked at the...

Wait, Ichigo thought, if we never lost our animal DNA, that means that Alto is still...

"L... love is such a strong word..." Ryou's voice was hardly reassuring, but it interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. Ichigo suddenly grinned, then looked over and winked at Masaya, who nodded and tried not to laugh.

"Ryou-kun," Ichigo said softly, slowly nearing the other. Her ears had turned back to normal and her tail was fading as she walked. "I never knew you loved me..."

"I... I didn't..." Ryou tried to back up, but they were still standing next to the limo. Ichigo's dress lost it's poof and merged with her leotard to become the dress she'd originally been wearing.

"Stop lying to me, Ryou," Ichigo's hair took on it's normal shape and faded to red. "It hurts me when you lie to me."

"Ichigo..." Ryou was blushing like crazy, and he could feel his tail curled around his leg. Ichigoreached out and held his face, and his ears turned into furry, grey, cat ears. Ichigo giggled and moved her face closer to his.

"You look so cute as a neko, Ryou-kun," her voice was low and tormenting, and her lips were becoming dangerously close.

"Don't... you're married..."

"I'm also part cat," their lips brushed as she spoke, "I need a male cat to be completely satisfied."

Ryou kissed Ichigo forcefully. Masaya face-faulted. Keiichiro tried not to laugh. Kiichigo and the mew mews just stood there. Ichigo held her breath, then dared to lick Ryou's lips, and suddenly their kiss was broken. She opened her eyes and smirked down at the grey cat in her arms. Alto blushed. "You tricked me!"

"I did," Ichigo nuzzled her cheek to Alto's and whispered, "but it was worth it."

"No it wasn't..." Alto whined. Ichigo shook her head and walked over to Kiichigo.

"I believe this is yours," she said, handing the cat over to its human form's girlfriend. Kiichigo glared as she took the cat.

"We need to talk," she said as Ichigo walked away. Alto sighed.


End file.
